The Unlikely Pairing
by xThePassionateWriterx
Summary: This was just a OS, but I decided to make it a series of one-shots of our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

**This is really just for Megan, Kayla, Lara, and Maddie, to be honest. But if you guys are trash like us, you are more than welcome to enjoy this quick OS. It may be a little OOC, but who cares? not me Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Regina asked as they were laying in bed one night.

Olivia looked down at her with a confused look on her face. "Of course I do. Where did that come from?"

Regina slightly shrugged. "I know we both have a bad past, but you just still seem so tense, especially in the bedroom." After a year of dating and a little arm pulling, Olivia finally told Regina about her sexual assaults, and how their were certain things she wasn't comfortable doing in the bedroom anymore. After Olivia told her about her past, Regina finally came clean to her about her previous marriage and how abusive it was. With Olivia working for Special Victims, her immediate reaction was to go after the bastard, but she calmed Olivia down.

Olivia sat up a little before she spoke. "I didn't know I was." She said apologetically. The last thing she wanted to do was be closed off with her. For the first time in her life, she felt a real connection with someone, and she didn't want anything to ruin this.

"I know you're not doing it on purpose. I just want to make sure it's not something that I'm doing."

"Hey," Olivia reached out and softly caressed her cheek. "You're absolutely amazing to me. I couldn't have asked for a better partner. I love you." She said before she leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I love you, too." Regina said after she pulled away. "Do you love me enough to give me complete control in the bedroom? I promise I won't cross any lines, and if I do, you can stop me." Regina loved Olivia more than anything, and would never do anything to hurt her. She wanted her to feel completely safe and comfortable with her in the bedroom.

Olivia was quiet for a moment while she spoke. She had a hard time giving up control no matter how much she trusted a person. However, the look on Regina's face and the voice she spoke in showed Olivia that this wasn't for Regina. This was so that she could show Olivia that there was nothing to worry about when it came to her. This was so that Olivia could calm her nerves. Regina did it for her, so why couldn't Olivia do the same. "Yes." She simply answered.

Regina face broke out into a smile. "You're not going to regret this." There was slight smirk on her face, but that was only because she was imagining what she was going to do to her girlfriend.

"I have a feeling I will." Olivia said before pulling Regina back into her arms.

* * *

"Regina." Olivia gasped as she felt her girlfriend's finger run down her slit.

"Did I say you could talk?" She raised a perfect eyebrow as she stopped her movements. She was in control tonight and she loved it.

Olivia looked down at her and bit her lip. She hated how much power Regina had over her but loved it at the same time. She shook her head.

"I thought so." She said smirking before pushing Olivia on the bed. "Now, you do everything I tell you. Understood?"

Olivia gulped hard and nodded again.

"Good." Regina waved her hand and Olivia's clothes were gone.

Olivia didn't want to tell her, but when Regina used magic in the bedroom, it was the hottest thing she ever witnessed.

"I know you love my magic." She said in a raspy voice she only used in the enchanted forest.

Olivia let out a small moan and pressed her thighs together to relieve the pressure building up.

"So, that's all I'm going to use tonight." She licked her lips and got rid of her clothes.

"You're trying to kill me."

"Ha!" She let out an evil chuckle. "You haven't seen anything yet." She said climbing on Olivia but making sure there was no skin to skin contact.

"Wh...What are you going to do to me?" Olivia understood the basics of magic, but she still didn't know what Regina was compatible of.

"Just fuck you, my dear." She whispered in her ear.

And at that moment Olivia felt the sensation of two fingers in her, but she was looking directly at Regina's hands. "oh my..."

Regina smirked at her reaction. "The beauty of magic, baby." She said before she kissed her hard.

Olivia still needed some control, so she forced her tongue in Regina's mouth and let out a moan when she felt pressure on her clit.

Regina nipped at her lips before she pulled away. "I see you want to put that mouth to work." She smirked while climbing up Olivia's body.

Olivia knew what was happening next and between the anticipation and the fact that she could feel Regina's fingers in her, her body squirmed.

Without warning, Regina dropped her hips and Olivia immediately plunged her tongue into her.

"Olivia!" She cried out. Olivia was definitely putting her mouth to work and Regina was enjoying every moment. "More." she demanded in a harsh voice as she rolled her hips and had another finger inserted Olivia.

Olivia hips jumped off the bed and she gripped Regina's thighs tightly. She was getting so close but she wanted Regina to come with her. She moved her attention to Regina's clit. She knew that was her girlfriend's ultimate weakness.

"Fuck." Regina huffed out as she started to ride Olivia's face faster. "So good."

Olivia noticed the closer Regina got to her climax, the weaker the pressure was for her. She smirked to herself and moved her hand to Regina's breasts. Her other spot. Olivia knew she had her now.

"Oh, God. No." She lifted her hips. "You're not sly, lieutenant.." She rolled off of Olivia. "Not sly at all." She waved her hand and Olivia's back arched at the new sensation. "Ruby told me to try ice in the bedroom."

"God.." Olivia's eyes were shut and she was gripping the sheets as she felt ice move up and down her core. "Fuck you."

"I bet you would like that, but not yet." She winked and Olivia knew she was hitting her orgasm soon.

"Oh my God! Is that..." She couldn't finish her question as she felt her core filled completely.

"Your favorite dildo? Yes, sweetheart. Have to make sure you're satisfied." She said running her hand up and down Olivia's torso. She loved torturing Olivia with magic, but she wished it was her fingers instead. The second round she promised herself.

Olivia just groaned in response and kept moving her hips in the same rotation as the toy. "I need to..." She paused and swallowed as her throat started to dry. "cum...please."

Regina debated before a moment. She would love to continue this, but she had needs too. "Permission granted." She said smirking and before leaning over and taking one of Olivia's nipples in her mouth.

Olivia let out a strangled cry. She applied the ice to her clit while the toy began to vibrate. It was all too much for her. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck." She kept repeating through her orgasm. The only part of her body still touching the bed was her feet, head, and arms.

Regina was loving this sight. Olivia rarely let her be in charge, but when she did, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Olivia went limp and Regina stopped her magic. She couldn't help but to lightly chuckle as she watched the love of her life catch her breath. "How was that?"

Olivia opened one of her eyes. "I see why you were called the evil queen."

* * *

 **I am absolutely trash. You can review on here or twitter (queenimance)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, hello. I decided to turn this into one-shot series also. So, I hope you guys enjoy this angst-filled OS. I wanted to write a happy ending, but the fans wanted something else and unlike the writers of svu and ouat, i listen to the fans. So, I hope you guys don't kill me too much!**

* * *

Olivia got home after one of the hardest cases she had in awhile. She slammed the door behind her and kicked her shoes off. After the week she had, the last thing she wanted to do was be alone, but she had no other choice. She trusted her squad, but not enough to let them see her vulnerable.

She didn't have a child to distract her, and Regina had left her last week. She couldn't blame anyone but herself, though. She was pushing her away and Regina was tired of the distance. Olivia missed her. She missed having someone to come home to after days like this. She missed having someone to call when she knew she was in over her head with the case.

She walked in the kitchen and went straight to the wine. She didn't even bother to grab a glass, there was no need. She was going to finish this all tonight. She walked to the couch and sat down while popping open the bottle. She turned the TV on to give her some kind of background noise while she drowned herself in her thoughts.

She couldn't help but to think about Baby Boy Doe. He was so precious and had no one to go home to. After both her and Regina tried to get pregnant, but failed, they just gave the idea of having kids up. They both were content and happy with Henry.

But after seeing that baby, she had a feeling that she was supposed to be his mother. She mentally kicked herself for not speaking up in court earlier today. She could have him in her arms right now, but no. She didn't deserve him she thought to herself. He needed a mother that didn't work crazy hours and wasn't becoming an alcoholic. She didn't deserve any happiness. She was used to living the sad life that she had been living since birth. The only light in her life, Regina and Henry, were now gone. She was back to the drawing board.

Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She reached in her pocket and was surprised to see Regina's face. She immediately answered. "Hey." She tried not to sound so eager, but she missed her.

"Fin called me and said it was a tough case. I'm just calling to check on you." Regina wanted nothing more than to be with Olivia right now, but she wasn't sure Olivia felt the same way. They were starting to communicate less and less, and their relationship felt more like they were roommates than partners.

"Oh." She didn't tell her squad they had broken up, but it wasn't abnormal for them to call Regina ahead of time if they knew Olivia had a bad day. "I'm fine. Just another bad case. I'm used to it."

And there she was being distant again. Regina had never met a person that used the "I'm fine." line more than her until Olivia entered her life three years ago. She didn't have the energy to fight her tonight. "Okay. Henry said hi, by the way."

She could tell that Regina was trying to be strong. She was using the voice she only used when she was in office. Walls up, emotions put away. "Tell him I said hello, and that I miss him."

"I will. If you're okay, I'm going to let you go. Take care of yourself, Olivia. Goodnight." She said before hanging up. She let out a sigh before looking up at Henry over the kitchen counter. "Happy?"

"No. You guys are so stubborn. I miss Olivia and you do too."

"Henry, some things just doesn't work out how it's suppose to. We tried to make things work."

"Try harder, then. When did _you_ start giving up?" He asked before he jumped down from the seat and walked away.

* * *

"You want custody of Baby Boy Doe?" Trevor asked to make sure he heard Olivia right.

"Yes. He has no family, and there's no need to put him in the system if someone is willing to take him." After thinking about this for a week, she knew she needed to step up and say something. She wanted to be a mom more than anything in the world, and that baby needed a mother.

"Okay." He paused for a moment. "Are you in a relationship?"

Olivia closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Not anymore."

His eyes slightly widen. Last he heard, she was dating the ex-mayor. He cleared his throat. "Any siblings?"

She was starting to feel a strange sense of deja vu. "No."

"Olivia..." Despite being an asshole in court, Trevor had a small heart. He did want Baby Boy Doe to have a loving home, and despite her situation, he knew she had a heart of gold.

"Yes, I know I'm not the ideal candidate, but no one else is jumping up to take care of him." She was well aware that she could easily get overlooked, but this was her only hope at having children.

"I'll put in a good word." He simply said.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She said getting up from her seat.

"But, it would help if you used some of your ex's connections." He quickly added. "Or figure things out between the two of you guys again."

She knew he meant no harm, but that's the last thing that she wanted to hear. "Thanks." She said with no emotions in her voice before she walked out of his office.

* * *

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Henry said when he opened the door.

"To talk to your mom. Is she here?" Olivia asked not stepping into the house yet. She came over to try to win Regina back, and she didn't want to do anything that would ruin her or lessen her chances.

"Yeah, she's in her office." He said moving over to let her in.

Even after dating for almost three years, she found it kind of odd that her and Regina never moved in together. Even after Regina's term was over, the conversation never came up.

"You kinda have to move your feet if you want to get to her." Henry said bringing Olivia back to reality.

She gave him a small smile. "Right." She made her way down the hall to the office that held a plethora of memories for the two of them. This is where they had their first kiss, it was the place they first made love, and it was also the place they found out they couldn't have kids and when Regina told Olivia that she couldn't continue this relationship anymore.

The door was closed like always. She didn't know if she should knock or not. Olivia didn't know why she was nervous, it was just Regina.

Before she could make a decision to open the door or knock, it flew open.

"I made the decision for you." Regina said still looking down at her papers.

"Thought you were done using magic." Olivia said walking in.

"I only use it in the house." She said finally looking up at Olivia and instantly regretting it. She looked so beautiful, so damn beautiful. Her hair was in it's natural state, just the way Regina liked it. She had on dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and her glasses. Every single one of Regina's weaknesses.

"Oh, okay." Olivia said smirking to herself. She knew that look on Regina's face and she had gotten her right she wanted her. "I wanted to talk about us." She said sitting down.

" _Now_ you want to talk?" Regina asked getting extremely defensive.

"I deserve that."

"But you don't deserve me."

And that hurt Olivia, but she was right. Regina was too good for Olivia and knew that, but yet never treated her the way she should be treated. "I hurt you, a lot. I'm sorry."

Regina crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip. She felt herself getting emotional and she hated that Olivia could do this to her. She had no control over her emotions when it came to her. "I just tried to be there for you, Olivia. I don't why you kept pushing me away."

"You were the first person that ever tried to be there for me, and I didn't know how to react." After being having two miscarriages, Olivia shut down. She didn't want to feel again because she was afraid of being hurt. She blamed herself for both failed pregnancies.

"I was your girlfriend! I was just as hurt as you! You say I'm guarded, but I think you took the crown. You shut me out and that was the end of our relationship. How can I fight for someone when they don't even want to get in the ring? I love you. I will always love you, but you are one stubborn son of a bitch, and I'm tired of yanking your arm to get information out of you. When you can talk about your feelings, maybe we can work, but until you change something, there is no us."

"I need you, Regina." She weakly admitted. Everything said was true. She hadn't been herself and it wasn't fair that Regina had to deal with that.

Regina broke eye contact and didn't speak for a few minutes. This was all too much for her. "And I needed you. I needed you to be there for me because I lost two children, too. I needed you to be there for me when I lost the race. It's always about you, Olivia, but what about me? What about what I need?" She said with her voice cracking and tears threatening to run down her faces. She put her all and more into this relationship and towards the end, she wasn't getting that back.

"How was I supposed to talk to you when you were dealing with your own demons? It wouldn't have been fair if I dumped all my problems on you, but don't you dare say I wasn't there for you. I held you for countless nights crying with you after finding out you were infertile. I was the one running baths and cooking dinners when you were out campaigning. You were barely home, but I made sure everything was still right for you when you did come home. Do not try to make me out to be some inconsiderate asshole." Olivia went from sympathetic to angry. She had made some mistakes in their relationship, but she was not selfish at all.

Regina was silent as she tried to process this entire conversation. She wanted Olivia to talk to her, and she got her wish. She took a deep breath. "So, what now, Olivia?"

Olivia twisted her lips and leaned back in her chair. "I don't know."

"Please don't give up." Henry said walking in the room. "You guys love each other. Just stop being so stubborn." He looked at Regina. "You have to give people space, mom, including me. Everyone doesn't like to talk about things all the time. Just wait until they're ready." He turned his attention to Olivia. "And you need to tell people when you want space. Just saying that you're fine is not enough. Both of you guys can't function without each other, so make this right." He said before walking back out of the office, but this time slamming the door shut behind him.

Olivia and Regina made eye contact, both with watery eyes. They both wanted this, but was it too late?

* * *

"Thank you for dinner." Olivia said quietly as she wiped her mom with a napkin.

"It was the least I could do, considering this is our last time." They both agreed that even though they loved each other dearly, it was just best that they let this go.

"Yeah, I don't really want to think about that." Olivia said trying to fight back tears. Regina was the first real relationship she had, and although it had it's ups and downs, it was the best time of her life.

"Sorry." But Regina didn't want to think about it either. They both put so much into the relationship and now it was over. Regina knew she was going to have a hard time getting over this, and if she was actually being honest, she would probably never get over it.

Regina stood up from the table, gathering dishes. "I'll start cleaning up."

Olivia jumped up from her seat. "No, you cooked. I got it." She tried to grab the dishes from her.

"Olivia, stop it. You're a guest. It's only right for me to clean up." She didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, but the last thing she wanted was Olivia sticking around any longer. All she wanted to do at this moment was climb in bed and cry herself to sleep.

She looked up at her and had a hurtful smirk on her face. "You threw your walls up pretty quick."

"I did−"

Olivia cut her off. "Doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less. I'll just go." Olivia said with a slightly trembling lip. She walked out of the kitchen and the house before making sure she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Well, Olivia, I have some great news for you. Will Regina be joining us today?"

"No." She answered as she played with her hands nervously. "We actually broke up."

The smile from the doctor's face immediately faded. "Oh, that's a shame. Our test shows you're about fourteen weeks pregnant. You've never made it this far in any of the other pregnancies."

Olivia didn't hear anything after the word pregnant. Why was God playing this cruel trick on her? It had been weeks since she stormed out of Regina's house and now the only thing they wanted more than each other was happening. The last round of treatment was the one that worked, but they took tests. It came up negative every time. That was really the final straw for their relationship.

"Olivia, did you hear me?"

"I, um, I have to go." She said jumping off of the table and rushing out of the room.

Olivia had tried to call Regina dozens of times, but she kept getting sent straight to voicemail. She knew it was Regina declining her calls, but this was an important issue.

 _Regina, this is serious. Please pick up the phone._

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed when she read the message. She pressed the phone icon next to Olivia's name and prepared herself for the worst.

"What, Olivia?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. There was no use of beating around the bush.

Very times in her life had Regina ever been rendered speechless, but this was one of the times. Of course this would happen once they broke up. She was jealous of course. She was always jealous when Olivia got a positive test. She didn't mind expanding the family, but she wanted more than anything to help with the expansion. She was just getting used to the fact that it was okay that she couldn't bear children and now this happened.

"Regina, talk to me."

She swallowed hard and had to make sure she didn't get emotional. "I don't know why you called me. This is your child, Olivia. You do whatever you want. Congratulations." She said before she hung up the phone. She wanted to be there with Olivia, she wanted to experience the joys of motherhood all over again, but she couldn't. It wasn't her place anymore.

That wasn't the response Olivia expected, but Regina was right. They weren't together anymore, but in Olivia's mind this was still their child. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. "I guess it's just you and me, Blake." Blake was the name Regina and Olivia had agreed on if they ever had a child, and even though Regina was no longer in the picture, she was still in Olivia's heart.

* * *

 **I hate myself for this, but oh well. She obviously didn't get Noah, and she kept the baby. Review here on on twitter (queenimance)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I cannot believe I wrote this. Like I just wow. I'm uploading it to both OS series because even though it's mainly benoight, there was more fearless queen feels, ya feel? So don't get your hopes up when you get two emails from me, lol. anyways, this is just downright dxxxirty, but I hope you guys enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing it. If you don't like threesomes, this is not the OS for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

"I can't believe you want to have a threesome with me. After all these years, I was the first person to pop in your head." Regina said with a smile on her face. Her and Olivia's past was a complicated one to say the least. However, the feelings they had for each other never left. Olivia had aged well and Regina was still very much so attracted to her.

"I suggested it to Hank, my boyfriend, and he said as long as he didn't know the person, it was fine."

"Well, how could I decline such an offer? When is this happening?" Regina asked purposely leaning on the table to expose her cleavage a little more.

Olivia's eyes dropped momentarily and she unconsciously licked her lips. Regina hadn't changed a bit. She showed enough skin to get your attention, but still had you imagining what was underneath. "Uh, Saturday."

"That works for me." She said leaning back in her chair, but looking at Olivia like she was her prey. "So, tell me about this Hank. I'm sure he knows all about me."

Olivia couldn't ignore the gaze and shifted in her seat a little. If she was getting aroused from just a look, she was going to die Saturday. "He's a cop."

"Obviously. You're too dedicated to your job to find someone that doesn't work in the same field as you. I don't care about that. Tell me what he likes in the bedroom." She said dropping her voice a few octaves.

"He likes control, but he's willing to give it up."

"Sounds like me."

And until Regina just mentioned it, she didn't realize just how much Hank and Regina were alike when it came to Olivia. "Yes, just like you actually. Controlling, stubborn, and very protective."

"Well, I'm glad I left my heart at home."

"You feel with your soul anyways." She shot back.

Regina smiled. "I'm glad you haven't changed. I assume you're still the same in the bedroom?"

"You mean timid, inexperienced, and submissive? No, I am not."

Regina licked her lips and smirked. "This should be a fun night." She said before looking at her watch. "I have to go, but I'm looking forward to Saturday night." She stood up from her chair and walked over to Olivia. She looked her over one more time before she spoke. "You should wear some red for me." She leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It's always been your color." She kissed her cheek before she walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Hank asked when Olivia walked in the house.

"She said yes." Olivia didn't mentioned that Regina was probably a little too excited about Saturday, but he would see that for himself.

"Well, that's good. Are you finally going to show me a picture of her?" He said asked he sat down next to her on the couch.

Olivia was quiet before she spoke. She told Hank that she would pick someone that he didn't know, but the entire city knew who Regina was. "I kind of lied to you."

"About what?"

"You may know this friend."

"No. Absolutely not, Olivia." He said getting up from the couch. "I told you I would only do this if I didn't know her."

"In my defense, everyone knows her." Olivia was afraid that if she told Hank that they were having a threesome with the ex-mayor of the city he would change his mind, again. She didn't know why the idea of a threesome hit her, but it was something that she's never done before. And what better way to experience it with the two people you trust the most in your life?

"Who is it?" He asked. He was tired of her beating around the bush.

She just pulled out her phone to find a picture of Regina. While she was scrolling, she spoke. "The good thing about this is that you already think she's hot." She showed him the picture and studied his face for a reaction.

"You have to gotta be kidding me, right now." He rubbed his hand over his face. "You invited the Regina Mills to have a threesome with us?"

"Yes, and she agreed with no problem."

Hank had some questions. Not a lot of people can say that Regina was a friend of theirs, and almost no one could approach her with such a proposition like a threesome. "So, what's the history between the two of you?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"We dated off and and on for about four years."

"What?" This threesome was opening more doors to Olivia's past. "You're bisexual?"

She expected some questions and shock, but she had a feeling that this conversation was going to turn into an interrogation very quickly. "No. She's the only woman that I ever had those type of feelings for, so I wouldn't call it that."

"Do you still love her?"

"Not like that, but she will always have a place in my heart. And before you even say it, that's not why I decided to do this. I'm one hundred percent in love with you."

That was definitely the next thing he was going to say, but he believed Olivia. If this was just something that had no strings attached, then he didn't have a problem with it. "Benson, she's hot."

She smiled for the first time since she walked in the house. "I know. I don't expect you to be all about me come Saturday." She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Have some fun."

"Oh, you're not going to get jealous?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "I should be asking you that."

"Can't get jealous over something that's mine." He said bringing their bodies together.

"I beg to differ, but whatever you say, Sarge." She said before leaning in and kissing him softly.

* * *

The week had come and gone and before Hank and Olivia knew it, it was Saturday night. Noah was spending the weekend with Fin and Melinda.

Neither one of them spoke much about what was going to happen tonight. They preferred to talk about what their expectations when Regina arrived. There was a silence between them, one Olivia couldn't describe. She wasn't nervous, she was actually excited, but Regina and Hank were so alike, she was afraid this would turn into a pissing match, with her as the pawn.

Hank was putting the finishing touches on dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." They told her to come over at seven, and Regina being Regina arrived a few minutes early. You couldn't pay that woman to be late to anything. Olivia placed her glass of wine of the coffee table and got up from the couch.

"She's right on time." Hank said making the table.

"Actually," Olivia opened the door.

"Sorry, I'm late." Regina rushed out like she ran here. Her hair was in loose curls and she had on a full face of makeup, most likely to impress Hank. She knew Olivia preferred her natural. She was wearing a very fitting black dress with a v-neckline. She obviously had on one of her push-up bras, and the dress stopped right above her knees. She had on knee-high boots, that lessen the height difference between her and Olivia.

Olivia smirked as soon as she heard the words, but her attention was quickly diverted to the brunette beauty standing in front of her. Olivia bit down on her bottom lip before she spoke. "You look good."

"I never want to disappoint." She said stepping into the house and begun to look around. She was actually happy that Olivia settled down. "Something smells good." She said looking over in Hank's direction. "Looks good, too."

Olivia had a small smile on her face as Regina started the flirting. If it was anyone else, she would be a little jealous, but she wanted the two of them to be comfortable with each other. "Hank, Regina. Regina, Hank."

"I'm sure he knows who I am." Regina said rubbing his arm. "Olivia, you did good job."

Hank looked at Olivia from across the room to make sure they were still okay.

She understood the look and gave him a quick nod. "Now that you're here, we can go over some basic guidelines."

Regina sat down in the chair next to Hank while Olivia sat on the other side of him. "I see someone still has their control issues to work on."

Hank let out a little laugh and relaxed a little.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And the double-teaming begins."

"If I'm not mistaken, dear, isn't that why you invited me over?" She said in a suggestive tone.

Hank choked on his beer while laughing and turned to look at Regina. "I like you."

"Good, because I like you, too." Regina said as she slipped her hand under the table and rubbed his thigh.

Hank slightly jumped and cleared his throat. "Is your husband okay with this?"

"He's a little overprotective, but I was able to change his mind." She licked her lips showing the way she changed Robin's mind.

Olivia was actually enjoying watching Hank and Regina interact. She could tell that Hank was still a little apprehensive towards Regina, and in a way that made her happy. Even with her say, he still didn't like other women flirting with him. She decided to join in on the banter. "Regina can be very persuasive when needed." Olivia made eye-contact with her. "She just licks those red stained lips, and you're a goner."

He couldn't help himself. He had to look down at her lips and instantly regretted it. He could see why Olivia was in love with her. He swallowed hard before he asked his next question. "May I?"

"I thought you would never ask." Regina said already leaning in to kiss him.

He closed the space between them. It was nice, he had to admit, but she was no Olivia.

Olivia watched her current lover and past lover kiss and she felt herself getting aroused. She smiled to herself thinking about their thoughts. She knew both of them were very good kissers, but she also knew that both of them were comparing the kissing to herself and Robin.

Regina was the one to pull away smiling. "Good-looking and a good-kisser. Let's see if things get better in the bedroom."

Hank knew this was Olivia's idea, but he still wanted to make sure she was completely comfortable with everything. He turned to look at her and was surprised to see her flushed. "You okay?"

She nodded. "You have a little something.." She said pointing to his mouth. "Let me get that for you." She leaned in and kissed him. She slightly moaned as she could taste traces of Regina on his lips and knew that this was going to be one helluva night.

Regina looked on and moved her hand up higher on Hank's thigh. She felt him flex under her hand. "Don't stop. I'm enjoying this."

Olivia reached out and grabbed Regina's hand and moved it directly over his crotch.

He groaned into the kiss and Olivia pulled away with a devious smile on her face. "I think it's time we move this to the bedroom."

Olivia stood in the middle of Hank and Regina. They both were touching her and occasionally stealing glances at each other. Olivia felt like the center of attention, and even though she didn't mind it, she preferred seeing them two interact. She sat down on the bed. "Kiss." She commanded.

Regina grabbed Hank and kissed him hard. She was glad that he was attractive, because it made things a lot easier. However, she wanted to be in between Olivia's legs right now.

Hank gripped her hips and forced his tongue into her mouth. If this was turning Olivia on, then he was going to give her a show.

Olivia let out a moan as her hand slowly travelled down her body. She couldn't take her eyes off of the two of them. She could easily get off on this, which is what she was planning to do. She started to rub herself through her jeans and bit down on her lip. "Fuck."

Regina smirked into the kiss before pulling away slightly. "I see she still likes touching herself." She whispered on Hank's lips.

"I hate it."

"I did, too." She said reaching out to grab Olivia's hand. "Not tonight." She said before pushing Olivia on the bed and climbing on top of her. She replaced Olivia's hand with hers. "This is mine tonight." She said before she pressed her palm to Olivia's center and being rewarded with a moan. She looked over her shoulder. "What do you do to her when she does this?"

"Make her wait to come."

Regina looked back at Olivia. "I like that idea." She leaned down and captured her lips.

Olivia immediately wrapped her arms around her and brought their bodies closer to each other. She started to rock her hips against Regina's hand and tugged at her hair a little.

Hank licked his lips at the sight. Olivia was right, he was going to enjoy this more than he thought. Not to be the typical guy, but it was very hot to have two beautiful women making out in front of him, but what made this situation hotter was that one of them was the woman he was madly in love with. He ran his hands up Regina's leg and squeezed her thigh gently.

Regina pulled away and whispered in Olivia's ear. "I'm going to fuck him, and you better not even think about touching yourself." She rolled off of her smiling. "Strip me." She said to Hank.

He was one hundred percent in this and no longer needed to look at Olivia for confirmation. He started with her boots and slowly unzipped them.

Olivia looked on with lust-filled eyes. She could see how much Hank was starting to enjoy this and that just made her even more aroused.

Regina sat up and unzipped her dress and let Hank pull the rest of it down.

"Wow." Was all Hank could say. He would be a liar if he said he didn't always think Regina was hot, but seeing what was under those pantsuits, he wasn't ready.

"You are absolutely perfect." Olivia said almost drooling over Regina's body. It had been over ten years since she last saw Regina like this, and her body had just gotten better.

Regina had a on a pale blue lace bra with the matching thong. "I'm glad you guys like what you see." She rubbed her foot up and down Hank's thigh. "I know what she looks like under those clothes. Let me see what you're working with." She paused remembering what Olivia told him. "Sarge."

"I see you guys talked about me." He said while unbuckling his pants.

"I want to satisfy you just as much as I want to satisfy Olivia."

"You already are." He said throwing his shirt and climbing on her.

She smirked at him. "Good." She slid her hand down his body and grasped him. She was mildly impressed with his size and hoped he didn't disappoint.

He let out a low groan and looked over at Olivia who was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Let's see if you can back up everything Olivia said about you." She said taking a quick glance at Olivia to make sure that she was still following her orders.

He hovered over Regina and ran his hand down her toned body. Her frame was smaller than Olivia's but she still had curves. If he didn't know what her husband looked like, he would be afraid of hurting her. "Tell me what you like." He whispered.

Both Regina and Olivia felt shivers going down their spine hearing his voice.

"I like it hard and rough." She said putting emphasis on every word.

He growled before he grabbed her arms, pinned them above her head and captured her lips.

The throb between Olivia's legs was becoming unbearable. She squeezed her thighs together, but nothing was working. This was sheer torture. She knew Regina would follow through with her threat, so didn't dare think about touching herself, but this was becoming too much. Even though she was just watching, she still stripped herself of her clothes and underwear.

Regina started to rock her hips against Hank and moaned feeling how hard he was.

However, Hank have being with Olivia knew that trick all too well. He lifted his hips so Regina couldn't get any friction and she instantly pulled away. "I don't like being teased."

"You sound like Olivia." He said before he began to kiss his way down her body.

Olivia propped herself up on her side with her elbow and used her free hand to gently caress Regina's breasts. She leaned over a little to kiss her and immediately forced her tongue in her mouth.

Hank had already gotten rid of Regina's underwear and was rolling the condom on before Olivia stopped him. He was now standing right at the edge of the bed.

"On your knees, Regina." Olivia commanded.

Regina had an idea where this was going and just smirked as she moved into position.

Olivia then slightly made her way under Regina. "I want to watch you fuck her while she's fucking me."

You could hear both Regina and Hank whisper "Fuck." under their breath.

Regina could already smell just how arouse Olivia was and unconsciously lick her lips. She couldn't lie, tasting Olivia was addicting.

Hank lined himself up Regina and slowly pushed into her. He was trying not to compare the two women, but there was nothing like sliding into Olivia. He was still as he let her adjust to his size.

Regina was already teasing Olivia and when she felt comfortable enough with Hank, she looked at him over her shoulder. "Do your worst." She said before taking a lick of Olivia's slit.

He wanted to make this last so he started off with slow strokes. He barely made eye contact with Olivia before her eyes squeezed shut due to the pleasure she was feeling.

Olivia spread her legs a little more to give Regina room and threw her head back and gasped. Hank was good with his tongue, but Regina, she had her special ways to make Olivia come undone. There were times where Olivia accused Regina of using magic during sex, which she always declined using.

Regina was the lucky one in this situation. She had to hold back her moans so she could continue her assault on Olivia's core.

Hank ran his hands over the smooth skin of Regina's back to try to distract himself from Olivia's moans and groans. He needed to last, especially with Regina around. He didn't want her thinking that he was a minute man.

Olivia started rocking her hips against Regina's face when she inserted a finger in her and wrapped her lips around her clit. "Oh, god. More."

Regina sucked harder, but let go of her clit moaning when Hank hit her spot.

"She's not loud enough." Olivia said to Hank.

He grabbed Regina's hips, slid out of her and slammed back in her, making her head jerk up from between Olivia's legs.

"Yes, like that." Olivia said moaning. God, her view was amazing. Between having Regina in between her legs and Hank taking her from behind, she was not going to last any longer.

Hank switched up his strokes from fast and short to long and deep. The unpredictable rhythm had Regina distracted from Olivia, because all she could do was let out moans.

Olivia backed away from Regina, putting enough space in between them so that Olivia could touch herself. To hell with her threat, she wanted to watch this. "Don't stop." She groaned out as she began to rub her clit in a circle.

Hank let out a groan as he watched Olivia touch herself and that just egged him on.

Regina was grasping at the sheets as she felt her orgasm slowly building up. "Harder."

The two of them had more in common than Hank thought. He planted his feet on the ground and made sure he hit her hilt every time.

Olivia crawled over to Hank. She pushed her fingers in her quickly before taking them out and putting them to his lips. "Taste."

He opened his mouth and slowly started to suck on her fingers, moaning as he tasted her. He sucked them clean before she pulled them out and smirked at him. "Pull out." She then laid back down on the bed.

Before Regina could protest at the interruption, Olivia spoke.

"You, on my face. You, take off the condom and get in me." Olivia loved being in charge, and she was glad both of them knew who was really calling the shots.

Both of them did as they were told. Regina positioned herself above her Olivia's face, and Hank got rid of the condom before lining himself up with Olivia. As if it was planned, Hank slid into her at the same Regina dropped her hips.

Olivia's hips instantly started rocking against Hank seeing as how close she already was. This position wouldn't last long since they were all so close to climaxing.

Both Hank and Regina were now in positions where they felt the most at home. He knew Olivia's body inside and out, and Regina knew how much Olivia loved to get her face rode.

"More." Regina groaned and threw her head back rocking her hips against Olivia's tongue. She was facing Hank and leaned over to kiss him again.

He leaned forward so she wouldn't have strain her neck and grabbed her left with breast with his free hand. He squeezed and pulled at it, while swallowing all of Regina's moans.

Regina pulled away with a strangled cry when she felt Olivia start to suck and nibble on her clit. "I'm so close."

And that was music to Hank's ears because he didn't know how much longer he can hold on. He dropped his hand from Regina's breast to Olivia's clit and began to rub it.

Olivia gasped at the increased pleasure and held onto Regina's thighs.

"I'm going to..." Regina started rocking her hips at a frantic pace as her orgasm overpowered her. Olivia didn't stop lapping at her and wouldn't let her up and she felt another orgasm building. The lights started flickering and Olivia knew she was doing a damn good job, until Hank rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger which sent her over the edge.

Feeling Olivia let go, Hank finally spilled his seed into Olivia with a grunt.

The room was silent besides the three of them trying to catch their breath. Regina finally gathered the courage to roll off of Olivia and laid next to her. Hank pulled out and laid on the other side of her.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before Hank broke the silence. "What was up with the lights?"

Olivia and Regina both broke out into laughter. "It means we did a good job." Olivia said.

Hank left it at that.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you." Regina said as she was getting ready to leave.

"It was our pleasure. We know who to call when Olivia is in that mood again." He wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. She had a very satisfied look on her face, one he has never seen before.

"Please do. Maybe I can convince my husband to join, or you can lend Olivia to us for a night." Regina said with a wink.

Olivia chuckled. "We'll see about that. Tell the boys I said hello, and Robin thank you very much."

"He'll be thanking you, because I am ready to go home and screw his brains out." She smirked.

"Good. Drive safe." Hank said with a smile.

"I will. Goodnight, guys." Regina said before she left.

Olivia closed the door and turned around to look at Hank. "So..."

"We can do that again." He said already knowing what she was implying.

"That's not what I was going to ask, but I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said walking up to him with a smile on his face. "I was going to ask how did you like it, but you just answered that for me."

"Benson, you should be worried if I didn't enjoy myself."

"True, she's pretty good." Olivia said walking towards the bedroom. "And even though that was fun, I prefer to have you all to myself." She said with a wink over her shoulders.

Hank sped up behind her and threw her over his shoulders. "Good." He walked into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. "But seriously, what was up with the lights?"

Olivia just laughed before pulling him into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day, another update, another threesome. If it's not your thing...keep it moving. Also, imagine very young, naive Regina. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Regina, how was Noah today?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"He was great, Mrs. Amaro, like always." Regina said nervously tugging at the hem of her skirt. There was barely any space between her and Olivia.

"Why are you always so nervous around me?" Olivia asked moving closer to her on the couch. She lowered her tone. "I don't bite."

Regina cleared her throat as she could feel her breath on her skin. "Well, I just hear how angry you get with Mr. Amaro, and I never want to get on your bad side." She stammered out. Her eyes were on the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sweetie, you could never make me as angry as he does." She gently placed her hand on her thigh. "I promise."

Regina was used to this type of reaction from Olivia, but it became more persistent over the last couple of weeks. Olivia was starting to invade her personal space and becoming flirtatious more and more. "Well, I should get going." She stood up from the couch trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

Olivia got up and moved in front of her. "Actually, you should stay for dinner." She licked her lips after she said the last word. There was something about Regina's sweetness that turned her on. It was also no secret that she liked people younger than her. Nick was almost ten years younger.

"Oh, Mrs. Amaro. I couldn't."

"Call me, Olivia. Please." She said stepping closer to her. "And I insist."

Her breath hitched as she looked into those dark brown eyes. "Um, okay." She said in a shaky voice. "Is Mr. Amaro joining us?"

Olivia pushed Regina's bangs behind her ear. "I hope not." She said in a raspy voice she only used in the bedroom.

Regina swallowed hard. This wasn't supposed to be happening. This was supposed to be a strictly professional relationship, but it was straying from that every day more and more.

"Are you okay, honey? You look a little pale. Maybe you should take a seat." Olivia suggested trying to hide her smirk. She was having the exact reaction she wanted on her. "Let me get you some water." Olivia walked away towards the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

Regina knew that she should leave before this went too far, but she couldn't. A small part of her actually liked the attention. She was always working and never had time for a social life. In a weird way, Olivia was her only friend, so she stayed.

Olivia came back into the living room with a glass of water. She sat next to Regina, leaving no space between them and handed her the cup. "Drink up, sweetie."

She took the glass and downed the water. She didn't realize just how thirsty she was until she was offered the water. She blushed slightly at her manners and could hear Cora telling her that's not how a lady should act. "I'm sorry." She sat the glass on the table.

"Don't be. I'm sure you had a long day with Noah, so you just relax while I take care of dinner." She started to run her hands gently through Regina's hair. "How does that sound?"

Regina had to fight the urge to melt under her touch. She would be lying to herself if she didn't think Olivia wasn't attractive, but this was all so wrong on so many levels. "It sounds perfect."

Olivia had a huge grin on her face when she stood up from the couch. If everything continued to go as planned, Regina was going to be hers by the end of the night.

xxxxxx

After dinner and cleaning up the kitchen, Olivia was ready to put her plan in motion. Regina was upstairs putting Noah to bed. She pulled out the apple pie that she had slow baked all during dinner, a trick she learned from Regina.

Regina walked into the kitchen and was instantly hit by the aroma of apples and cinnamon. "Something smells delicious."

Olivia turned around and looked at her smiling. "I tried out the recipe that you taught me. I hope it's just as good as yours."

Regina offered her a small smile. "I'm sure it will be. Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no. Take a seat. I'm just letting it cool. Do you want ice cream with it?"

"Of course." She said before walking into the dining room and taking a seat at the table. As she watched Olivia prepare their plates, she couldn't help but to wonder what their relationship was going to be like at the end of the night. It wasn't unusual for her and Olivia to have dinner alone since Nick travelled a lot, but lately the atmosphere had changed between the two of them.

Not only was Nick gone a lot more, but when he was there, all they did was argue. On top of that, Olivia had become more flirtatious with Regina, and she couldn't help but to think that she was the cause of the rift between the married couple.

Olivia walked into the dining room and could see that Regina wasn't all the way there. Regina had always been very shy, but tonight she was more distant, and Olivia couldn't help but to think if she was starting to make her uncomfortable. She cleared her throat to get her attention. "Dessert is ready." She sat the plates on the table and sat next to Regina.

She waited for Regina to take a bite before she tried the pie.

"Olivia, this is amazing."

She smiled at the compliment. "I'm glad." She said before she took a bite herself. She had to agree, she didn't do such a bad job.

Regina nervously tucked some hair behind her ear before she spoke. "I didn't think you really were paying attention to me that day." She spoke in a quiet tone. She was used to being overlooked her entire life, and Olivia always made her feel special.

"I always pay attention to you, Regina. You're important to me." And she was being serious about that. She had confided in Regina multiple times, and was glad she was there just to listen to her.

Regina had to look away as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

She cleared her throat before she looked at Olivia. "No. It's just that no one has ever said that to me before." She chuckled to stop the tears. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not," she reached out and touched her cheek softly. "Just know you're always appreciated here."

For the first time that night, she let herself melt into one of Olivia's touches. She knew this was wrong, since she worked for her and Olivia was married, but she couldn't help herself. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." She removed her hand and went to pick up her spoon. "Eat up before your ice cream melts."

* * *

"I think I'm going to get ready to go. It's getting late." Regina was getting ready to stand up from the couch, but Olivia pulled her back down.

"Spend the night? I had a rough case, and I don't want to be alone."

Olivia knew Regina couldn't say no to her and she was definitely using that to her advantage tonight. It's not the first time Regina has ever spent the night, but usually Nick was there, and they hadn't had a romantic dinner beforehand. "Um, okay. I guess. "

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. We can, uh, go to bed together." She got up from the couch and pulled Regina with her.

Regina followed her upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Do you need anything to sleep in?" Olivia asked as she was already getting undressed.

"Um," Regina swallowed hard and knew she should look away but the way Olivia was looking at her, told her that she was doing this on purpose. "Maybe a t-shirt."

She smirked seeing that Regina's eyes were on her, but not her face. "Bottom left drawer. Take your pick."

Regina let out a sigh of relief as she turned her back to Olivia. She knew Olivia had a great body, but seeing her with nothing but a bra and panties on, made her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time. She bent over and opened the drawer only to see what looked like sex toys. She let out a loud gasp. There were chains, whips, and a few vibrators that she saw before she slammed the drawer shut.

A huge smile spread across Olivia's face when she heard the gasp. She purposefully told her the wrong drawer just to see her reaction. "Is everything okay?" Olivia asked in a fake concerned voice as she walked over to Regina. "Oh my! I'm sorry. I meant bottom _right_ drawer."

"It's okay." She replied in a shaky voice. But she couldn't get the thoughts of Olivia strapped down to the bed, being whipped, or pleasuring herself with a vibrator out of her mind. She stood up only for her back to hit Olivia's chest, that was only covered by her bra, and her breath hitched.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Olivia whispered in her ear.

Regina slightly stumbled away to put some distance in between them. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." She tried to get out of the room as fast as she could, but Olivia stopped her.

"I thought it would be better if you slept in here with me." She said a low tone.

"Olivia, that's crossing a line." She finally took a stand and planned to stop the flirting between them for once and for all.

She stepped towards her and wrapped her arms around her. Not bringing them chest to chest, but close enough for Olivia to whisper in her ear. "I need you."

Regina let out a breathy moan and dropped the t-shirt. She was fighting with herself. She knows what could possibly happen tonight, but being in Olivia's arms right now, it felt so damn good. "Olivia."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, so if you don't want to do this, tell me. But I _want_ you, Regina. I have for a very long time." She confessed.

She was giving her a way out and even though she knew she should take it, she found herself shaking her head no. "Okay." She simply said because she didn't trust her voice.

"Okay?" Olivia stepped back and asked to make sure she heard her right.

Regina nodded. "I trust you."

Olivia had a huge smile on her face, but she knew she was going to have to be slow and patient tonight. She wanted to make sure that Regina enjoyed every moment of tonight. "You can tell me to stop any time tonight, okay?" She said as she brought Regina back in her arms.

"I don't think I'll want that." Her mouth moved faster than her brain and she instantly turned red at her words, but the smirk on Olivia's face told her that it was okay.

Olivia threw her head back and laughed. "You're such a sweet girl, Regina. Very, very sweet." She whispered before she softly captured her lips.

Regina was taken off-guard at first, but slowly started to relax when she felt Olivia gently rubbing her back. She was really taking her time to make her feel loved and respected and that's why Regina had such a hard time saying no to her. She started to kiss back and placed her hands on Olivia's hips.

She lightly moaned as she could physically feel Regina relax in her arms. She slowly started walking backwards to the bed.

That's when Regina pulled away abruptly.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"I, um, I've never been with a girl before." She said looking down at the ground feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that." She said putting her finger under her chin so she could look at her. "I'm taking care of you tonight."

xxxxx

Regina laid in the middle of the bed while Olivia got rid of the few pieces of clothes she had on. Once she was done getting naked, her next goal was to see what Regina had under her clothes.

"You're so beautiful." Olivia said crawling on the bed and hovering over Regina. She ran her left hand down the side of her body.

"Thank you. You are, too." She said in a quiet voice. Her eyes were roaming all over Olivia's naked frame and she suddenly felt overwhelmed by her beauty. She had never been attracted to a woman before, but Olivia wasn't just any woman.

"Sit up a bit." She leaned back on her knees so Regina would have the room to move. "Perfect." She said when Regina was in the position she wanted her in. "Arms up."

Regina put her arms above her head and let Olivia take her shirt off.

Olivia took her time watching Regina's skin appear inch by inch and couldn't help but to lick her lips. "Wow." Was all she could say as she threw her shirt to side. Her hand slowly ran over her breasts and Regina arched into her touch. "Someone is eager." She said with a smirk.

She blushed again, for the umpteenth time that night. "I'm so–" She was cut off by Olivia's lips on hers.

"Don't be. I like that." Olivia said when she pulled away.

"Okay." She tried to relax again as she felt Olivia pulling her skirt and underwear down her legs. Her mind wandered back to the drawer of toys, and she couldn't help but to think if Olivia wanted to use them on her one day.

One day. No, this was only going to happen once, she told herself. Olivia was married, and this was already wrong. Starting a relationship with her would make everything worse.

"Regina." Olivia said a little louder for the third time.

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay? You were lost in your thoughts."

"Nick." She blurted out.

Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her own hair. "We're in the process of a divorce. Don't worry about him."

"Oh." Now she felt bad for bringing it up, but it was obvious that they weren't happy anymore. "Is it because of me?"

"You stop that right now. You're the last person to blame for this." Olivia leaned forward and kissed her softly and ran her fingers through her hair hoping to get her mind off of this.

Regina took this as a sign that the conversation was over and she was okay with that. She pulled Olivia all the way on her and gasped into the kiss as their bare cores touch for the first time that night. She started rocking her hips into Olivia and was letting out small moans every time they touched.

Olivia pulled away smiling. "You seem to know what you're doing." She started to kiss her neck gently at first, but started to suck and nip at the skin when she felt Regina resume rocking her hips.

"Olivia.." She moaned out. There were so many different sensations going on and she was feeling overwhelmed.

Hearing Regina moan out her name put Olivia on cloud nine and she made it her goal to hear it multiple times tonight. She started a trail of kisses from her neck, over her collarbone, and down to the skin between her breasts. She sat up so she could take Regina's bra off and once that was gone, her mouth was immediately around her nipple.

"Ooh..." Regina didn't know it was possible for sex with a woman to feel this good, but here she was about to come, and they had just started.

Olivia continued to work on her breasts and switched sides to give the other one the same attention. She could still feel Regina rocking her hips against her, and couldn't wait to give her the attention that she so desperately needed down there.

"I need more..." She moaned out and slightly pushed Olivia's head down.

Olivia was more than happy to oblige and started kissing her way down her body. The closer she got to her center, the more she could smell her arousal, and it just turned Olivia on even more. "You're so wet for me." She said as she was up close with her licked her lips at the wetness that was almost dripping on the bed.

Her only reply was a moan as she felt Olivia's breath on her most sensitive area.

She started to kiss her inner thighs to build up the anticipation. She would stop and suck at a particular spot every now and then that let Regina feeling absolutely helpless.

Regina widen her legs to try to show Olivia that she was ready, but she content with taking her time tonight.

Olivia used her forearm to anchor her to bed as noticed her squirming. She was glad that Regina was completely comfortable with her, but she wanted to make sure that she felt more than appreciated by the end of the night.

"Olivia." She said with a frustration moan. It wasn't fair that she got her this worked up only to take her time tonight.

She chuckled. "Patience, baby." But she was torturing herself also and could wait to finally taste her. She finally took one lick of her slit and knew she was going to be addicted.

"Oh my god." She gasped and immediately bucked her hips into Olivia's face.

Olivia grabbed her right thigh and threw it over her shoulder, giving her more access. She ran her tongue over clit before she sucked it into her mouth.

Despite being held down, Regina's hips still lifted off of the bed. "Yes!" She screamed out.

She pulled away and replaced her tongue with her thumb. "So soft." She whispered. "So wet."

"Please." She begged. She needed a release and she was so close.

"Are you close, baby?" Olivia asked with a smirk on her face. She pushed one finger inside of her and was welcomed with more wetness.

"Yesyesyesyes." She answered and it was also her reply to Olivia being inside of her.

"Yeah, I can feel that." She said adding another finger and let out a small moan. Regina felt so good around her fingers, and she couldn't wait to see what the rest of the night was going to be like.

"Don't stop." She said moving her hips against her fingers. She felt the familiar sensation building up in the pit of her stomach and she was gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

Olivia continued to pump her fingers in her while taking her clit in her mouth again, nibbling on it a little.

"Olivia!" She cried out as her orgasm overpowered her. Her legs trembled and her body arched off of the bed.

She let go of her clit and removed her fingers when she felt her body go limp. She crawled up her body with a smile on her face. "Open your eyes."

Regina used the last bit of energy she had to look at Olivia.

As soon as she saw that her eyes were opened, she slowly licked her fingers cleaned of her juices. "So damn good."

She let out a moan and pressed her thighs together. This woman did crazy things to her and had her feelings things that she didn't even know was possible.

She smirked and rolled off of her. "So, how was it?"

"Not bad for cheating on your husband." A third voice from the door said.

"Nick!" Olivia said startled. He told her that he wasn't coming home until tomorrow night.

This was Regina's worse nightmare. She tried to jump out of the bed, but Olivia grabbed her. "Oh, no. If anyone is leaving, it's him."

"Olivia." Regina said in a serious tone. This was no time to play games. Nick had been standing there for God knows how long.

"I'm not leaving, not yet." He said walking into the room unbuckling his pants and kicking off his shoes.

"Nick, no." Olivia said putting an arm around Regina.

"I'm not going to touch your mistress." He walked to the side of the bed and licked his lips at her naked body. "I want you."

"I'll just go." Regina said in a defeated voice and Olivia actually let her leave the bed.

"No, you're going to stay and help me punish her." He demanded.

Olivia gulped but was wildly turned on. They both knew their marriage was coming to an end, and this would be their last time.

"No, I..I can't." She stuttered.

Olivia sat up in the bed. "Stay." She licked her lips. "For me."

Nick had heard enough. "On your knees, now." He got rid of his shirt and looked at Regina who was frozen in one spot. "Get over here."

Regina had a mixture of emotions. Something about Nick's voice and actions scared her, but how quickly and calmly Olivia was obeying him had her thinking that this was okay. She also thought back to the drawer and realized this was normal for them. She walked over to the side of the bed and was afraid because she didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Spank her." He demanded in a harsh tone. He then rubbed his hands over Olivia's butt, before lifting his hand and having it come down hard on her skin. "Like that."

Olivia moaned loudly and buried her face into the mattress.

Regina's eyes widen at the demand, but she couldn't help but to notice how much Olivia liked it. "I can't do that." She said quietly. Even if it turned Olivia on, she could never raise a hand at her.

"Please, Regina." She begged.

"See, she wants it." Nick grabbed one of Regina's hands on put on Olivia's cheeks. "Do it."

Feeling Olivia's small, soft hands on her made her so wet and she was praying that she would go through with it. "I want it." She looked over her shoulder. "Do it, please."

Regina looked between the both of them and gulped. She slapped her cheek, but not as hard as Nick.

"Harder, baby." She pushed her hips back a little. "You won't hurt me."

She bit down on her lip before she did it again.

"Yes!" She yelled out. "More." She begged.

Nick pushed Regina's hand away. "Stop being afraid." He said before he slapped both of her cheeks over and over.

Olivia let out a moan every time and wished it was Regina's hands but she understood why she was being cautious.

Nick finally stopped when he was satisfied when the red marks. He smirked. "Kiss it." He said to Regina.

That time, Regina didn't hesitate. She felt like Olivia was in pain and wanted to do anything to help soothe her. She left soft kisses on one cheek while her hand gently rubbed the other one.

"That feels so good." She softly moaned.

Nick could tell that whatever was going on between them, had been going on for awhile. They were too comfortable with each other and he couldn't help but to wonder if Regina is why Olivia wanted a divorce.

"That's enough." He pulled Regina back. "You want to touch her don't you?"

Regina nodded. She had wanted to touch her since the night started, but Nick interrupted them.

"Touch her. See how much she likes getting spanked."

She reached out and slowly ran one finger down Olivia's slit and moaned at how wet she was. "Oh my."

Olivia softly moaned.

"Exactly. Now, get under her." He said to Regina.

Regina slipped under Olivia and looked her in the eyes making sure she was okay with everything, but before she could even ask, Olivia leaned down and captured her lips.

Olivia tried to put her emotions into kiss because she knew that Regina was feeling a little uneasy with everything. She pulled away smiling. "It's okay." She whispered.

Nick softly yanked on Olivia's hair to make her look at him. They had a conversation just with their eyes. Both agreeing that this was it for them.

He didn't even take his underwear off, just pulled out his member. He rubbed himself against her wet core, lubricating his penis, before he easily slipped inside of her. "Fuck."

"God.." She gasped.

Regina felt slightly awkward as she laid under Olivia while she was having sex with her husband for the last time, and she didn't know what to do.

"Touch me." Olivia moaned talking to Regina.

Regina didn't know what she wanted her to do, but she wanted Olivia to feel good. She grabbed her breasts and gently squeezed them before she tilted her head up to kiss her again.

Nick reached in front of her and started to roll her clit between his forefinger and thumb. He could feel how close she was, and as much as he enjoyed this improv threesome, he knew he had lost her to their nanny.

She groaned loudly into the kiss and started to move her hips back to meet his every thrust. She was overwhelmed with sensations and was so close to her orgasm.

Regina felt herself getting turned on again, and really hoped Nick did leave after this. She unconsciously bucked her hips, but was met with air and needed some type of friction.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss. "I'm so close." She whispered on Regina's lips.

Regina couldn't help but to feel a little jealous that Nick was the one making her come and not her. She would have her chance, though. "Let go, baby." She used the pet name that Olivia had called her a few times tonight.

That was all the encouragement Olivia needed as she felt her orgasm overpower her. She cried out, but said no one's name. Just moans and groans until it finally subsided. She felt Nick pulled out and that's when rolled off of Regina and tried to catch her breath.

"I hope you're satisfied." Nick said collecting his clothes.

She looked at Regina with a smile before she replied. "I am."

"Good." He said half-dressed already. "I'll leave you two alone."

Olivia could hear the pain in his voice, but this was partially his fault. She got up from the bed and stopped him in the hallway. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out, you know."

"It's fine. You're happy with her and I don't want to argue."

"Are you happy with Maria?" She asked knowing that the question could possibly lead to an argument.

"What?" He tried to act surprised, but couldn't.

"Why do you think I filed for divorce? But it's okay. We both made mistakes and we can't take them back. What matters is that we're happy and continue being good parents to Noah."

"I still love you." He said in a low voice.

"I still love you, too." She said before she kissed him sweetly. "Take care." She said before walking back into the bedroom. "I'm sorry about that."

"Definitely not how I imagined the night to go." Regina said with a nervous chuckle.

Olivia climbed in bed and laid next to her, pulling her into her arms. "You still want this right?"

"What is _this_ exactly?" Regina asked innocently.

"Hopefully a relationship, but it can be anything you want it to be." She said playing in her hair.

"Oh." That didn't even cross her mind, but she knew they couldn't go back to just being boss and employee after this. "We can try that, but going slowly."

Olivia couldn't help but to smile. "That's absolutely fine with me." She said with her eyes dropping to her lips. "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't ever have to ask." Regina said closing the space between them.

* * *

 **I know there will be a part two with this...just an update on Olivia and Regina's new relationship but i don't know when. Anyway, reviews are nice!**


End file.
